


Game of the Heart

by Chonkychonkbee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), angst is my drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chonkychonkbee/pseuds/Chonkychonkbee
Summary: You would think that means a verbal one-sided opinion and the other has no say. In this situation, it's like that but physical and it's not just a little shove or slap. Its brutal punches and scratches that leave scars kind of fight.~The further into the story Vox got, the more Angel found the urge to puke get stronger. Vox tried his best to keep the tears down, to try and be the big tough overlord that everyone knew him to be. But his efforts were in vain, for Angel saw right through them. Once he was done, they both sat in complete silence that you could hear a pin drop. Angel then sighed and looked at the demon. Vox’s head hung low and his breath was uneasy and shaky.Please help him Al….he needs you.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Fight Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hazbin Hotel fan fiction so bare with me. also I have a twitter @chonkychonkbee. I don't post much but I will post updates on the story there. Well I hope you enjoy!

One-sided fights…

You would think that means a verbal one-sided opinion and the other has no say. In this situation, it's like that but physical and it's not just a little shove or slap. Its brutal punches and scratches that leave scars kind of fight.

Vox sat in a chair with his hands zip tied to the arms and his legs tied together. He coughed violently after receiving another blow to his chest. Blood (whatever that may look like) tricked down the side of his mouth and onto his upper leg. Shards from his screen lay scattered on the floor. The remainder of the screen seemed to get dimmer and dimmer the faster he panted. 

The moth pimp towered above him, smoking a cigarette. The demon managed to trick the smaller one into thinking that the fight they had the night before was nothing and hadn't affected the moth,...but it did. Vox managed to get angry enough to cause a power surge and the power for the studio was cut for the rest of the night and day. He invited Vox to the studio for a “make up” drinking session, which he agreed to, oblivious to the fact that Val had drugged his drink to knock him out long enough for him to get to his private room and bound him to a chair.

“You know I hate doing this baby,” he said in a soft yet sarcastic tone. “But ‘accidents’ can’t be left unpunished.” He finished, grabbing the bottom of his screen and yanking it upwards to make eye contact with the TV.

“I told you….i didn’t mean it.” he said within pants. He was confused, shocked, and hurt. _What the hell was wrong with Val? He never does this._ Vox was used to the regular punch to the face and that being that but multiple punches? That was directed to not just his head? That was new.

Val tightened his grip in the screen. “Voxy, that's the fifth time this week and it's only Tuesday. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you're lying.” his voice turned more threatening on that last part. He finally let go of his screen and walked around him, sliding his hand from his wrist to his shoulder. He gripped them tightly which made Vox tense up.

The moth chucked devilishly at the motion. He then glanced down at a piece of glass on the ground and picked it up. He then dragged it along Vox’s chest, down his stomach to his thigh. “If you don't piss me off it wouldn't have happened it the first pl-ACE!” he yelped as the shard pierced his skin. 

Val twisted the shard to deepen the wound, earning a hiss from his victim. He didn’t care to take it out and walked back in front of Vox. “Don’t smart mouth me Vox. It doesn't work.” he snarled, looking at the beaten demon.

“What's the worst you could do? Shoot me?” Vox asked rhetorically. The pimp chucked then grabbed Vox around the neck, who in return, lightly gasped. 

“If that's what you want~” Val replied, pushing his coat away from his leg and pulling out a pistol from its holster. Vox widened his eyes, or at least what's left of them, at the weapon. His breath turned shaky and his hands gripped the ends of the chair arms. 

“You wouldn’t.” the TV quietly stated. Fear was not a common emotion for the overlord to feel, but now? It was the emotion that overwhelmed him. He looked up at the moth, who was smirking devilishly at the statement.

“Oh Voxxy~ _I would_. ” he replied in a demonic tone. Vox felt his chest tighten. Now he was terrified and slightly hurt. _This isn't right...he would never. Then again, he just admitted to saying he would._ Val grazed the muzzle against the side of the screen. “But you wouldn’t want that now would u?”

Vox’s eyes followed the gun as his mind spun with so many questions like why, what's wrong, and when will it end. He took a sharp breath as he felt pressure in his left shoulder blade. He felt the muzzle and looked back up at the moth. “I wonder...” he thought out loud, removing the safety. Vox didn't have time to think, he kicked his legs up, managing to hit the moth in the chin before falling backwards and landing with his feet in the air. 

The TV overlord panted out of fear and adrenaline and closed his eyes. Val groaned and wiped his bloody lip. He felt something in his mouth and spit it out. His eyes widened looking at the object. On the floor lay his signature golden tooth with blood decorating it. He growled and his eyes seemed to glow, he walked over to the fallen demon and pulled him up by the jacket colar. “Now you’ve done it bitch.”

And with one swift movement, shot him square in the shoulder blade. A scream, followed by a thump. Val released the jacket, dropping Vox back to the floor to bleed out. He heard his phone chime and glanced at it. “Well babe I have work to do. See yourself out….if you get there” he chuckled, walking out the door.

Vox lay there for almost half an hour struggling to get loose. Tears ran down his face from a panic attack he had earlier, worried he was gonna die again if he didn’t get out. God he was in so much pain. Most of his energy was drowned out, his screen was barely lit and his body ached from the bruises to the bullet wound. Finally, he was able to get the zip ties loose enough that he could pull his hands through and untie his legs and roll off the chair. He carefully rose to his feet and wobbled slightly. He felt light headed and slightly nauseous. 

He held his shoulder and applied pressure. Limping to the door, he opened the door and looked around seeing that he was still in the studio and it was closing time. He wiped his eyes and tried his best to not limp in front of the few girls that passed him. His head started to spin and he knew he wasn’t gonna make it anywhere if he tried to leave on his own. He looked around frantically for someone, anyone to help. Then he spotted a certain spider’s dressing room.


	2. Vox's Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit of an early update but the first chapter went so well I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another day. So i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Angel had just finished with the last client and had put on a hoodie and shorts. He was waiting for Husk who had offered to pick him up. He packed his bag and picked up the phone and was about to message Husk when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and looked up.

“I'm done for the day.” he announced.

“Please just open…” a quiet yet familiar voice said from the other side. Curious, Angel went and opened the door. You could say that his eyes were as big as soccer balls when he saw the half conscious overlord.

“VOX?!” he exclaimed as he helped the media demon to the vanity chair and sat him down. Then he grabbed some towels and handed them to Vox, who took them and put them under the hand that was on his shoulders. “What the hell happened? Should I get Val-”

“NO!” he said in a panicked tone. Angel was half startled and half confused for he realized said tone. “Please don't…” 

“Ok...can you at least tell _me_ what happened?” he asked in a calm voice. Vox looked up at him seeing if he was just curious or if he actually cared. Angel was curious but he did care about what happened to Vox because he was the only one who knew what was happening and the only one who went through the same. So when Vox saw that it was both, he took a deep breath, looked away, and opened his mouth.

The further into the story Vox got, the more Angel found the urge to puke get stronger. Vox tried his best to keep the tears down, to try and be the big tough overlord that everyone knew him to be. But his efforts were in vain, for Angel saw right through them. Once he was done, they both sat in complete silence that you could hear a pin drop. Angel then sighed and looked at the demon. Vox’s head hung low and his breath was uneasy and shaky. 

“Do you need a ride?” Angel asked. Vox looked back at him and slowly nodded. “Ok. We also gotta get ya some help.” he said. Vox nodded, standing up then wobbled and brought a hand to his head. “You ok?” Angel asked, concerned. He walked over to him to help.

“Yea, I’m f-fine….” he said then immediately lost consciousness and dropped. Angel quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He then quickly grabbed his phone and texted Husk to hurry as fast as he could. He looked at Vox, whose screen was completely off now and breathing slowly. He grabbed the towels and held them to his shoulder. That's when he noticed the shard in his leg. 

He reached for it but pulled back because he knew he would bleed out if he pulled it out. A couple moments pass when he hears a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he consciously asked, slightly fearing it might be val.

“It's Husk.” he said as he invited himself in. He then looked at Angel then at Vox’s limp body. “Holy shit, did you kill him?” he asked, bending down to get a closer look.

“No, I didn't kill him. He ain't even dead but he's about to be so help me by getting my bag.” he said standing, holding the overlord in his arms. Husk grabbed the spiders bag and followed him outside. He opened the door to the car for him, and Angel carefully got in. He laid Vox along the couch/seat and rested his head in his lap. Husk then got in the driver's seat and drove off.

“Where do you wanna take him because taking him to the hotel is a bad idea.” he asked, looking at Angel through the dash mirror. He sighed and looked up at the cat.

“We have no choice, there aren’t any hospitals down here and all the clinics are shit. Besides I’m hoping that Al would do the same he did for me….putting differences aside to help.” he responded looking out the window.

“Ok well if he quirks out don’t come fucking running to me.” he says as he pulls out a bottle of cheap booze and drinks. (DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE…...just don't be Husk). Angel nodded then looked down at Vox, whose breathing is slowly decreasing.  _ Please help him Al….he needs you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. They get longer. I promise.


	3. Deer Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo! In this chapter we get Al being a bit of a soft jerk.

Moments pass and they arrive at the hotel. Angel takes a deep breath then picks up the unconscious overlord and steps out. Husk already headed inside before the spider got out. Angel then pushed open the door and walked inside. Immediately, he was greeted by Charlie and Vaggie, who had multiple things to say about bringing Vox here.

“Why the hell would you bring him here?!? You know how Alastor feels and thinks about him.” she said, waving her hands as in to show gestures in some way. 

“I know I know but he needs help badly and Al is the only one I know who can help.” Angel responded. Like he said before, Al was really good at this doctor stuff. “Just tell me where he is.”

“He’s in his office,” Charlie answered. “Just be careful.” Angel nodded and quickly headed up to the deer's office. The closer he got, the more hesitant he was. He soon got to the door, sighed and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” the deer announced. Angel took a deep breath and walked in. Alastor was sitting facing the window that was overlooking the city. He then turned around to face Angel and you would hear a high pitch sound coming from the demon when he noticed the body in the spider's arms. “Now what have you done dear?” he asked rhetorically, walking up to go look at Vox closer.

“This wasn’t me. You have to help him, Al.” he pleaded, slightly moving Vox closer to the red demon. Alastor took a slight step back at the plea and movement. 

“Now why would I help him? He's nothing but a nuisance and a show off.” Alastor replied standing up straight.

“Because he's the only one who knows exactly what I'm going through.” Angel stated quietly, nut loud enough for the radio demon to hear. Al tensed and took a sharp breath. He stood there and processed what was just said. He snaps out of it remembering the reason the spider was there in the first place.

  
“Lay him on the sofa.” he sighed pointing to the couch near the fireplace. Angel nodded and quickly walked over, placing the overlord gently on the couch. Alastor then came over with medical supplies, rolled up his sleeves and began to work.

~

Vox groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around seeing he was in a pitch black room. He tried to get up but realized he was bound to a chair….again. He started to panic and struggled. He tried to call out but no sound came out. Vox moved his gaze down, seeing broken glass/screen. He heard a dark chuckle and quickly looked up to see the moth. 

“Sorry Voxy no ones gonna come and help ya this time.” the pimp said then raised his hand which held a knife and brought it down.

Vox abruptly woke up, quickly sitting up and instantly regretting it. He held his stomach and panted. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on a couch, next to a fireplace. The only light source on now was the calm fire that crackled every now and again. He heard a hum and recognized it instantly. Now slightly calm, he relaxed looking at the fire.

“Why so jumpy television?” Alastor asked, sitting in one of the armchairs next to the couch. Vox looked at the deer then back at the fire. He then looked at his hands and noticed the wraps around his wrists where the zip ties broke through his skin. He also noticed that he didn't have his own clothes on. Instead had on some basketball shorts and no shirt. His bullet and glass wound were neatly wrapped and his head didn’t ache as much.

“Ah yes. Our dear arachnid took it upon himself to bring you here so I could...help you,” he hesitated. “I’ve removed the bullet and the glass, stitched and cleaned the wounds. I also had Angel fix your face, as he said he’s done before. Then I got the smaller wounds. It’s quite pitiful that someone like you could let this happen to yourself.” he finished with a laugh track. It was like he was bloating that he had to **help** in the first place.

Vox looked at him and gave a pathetic fake chuckle. “Yeah, well I guess it happens when someone drugs you…” he joked sarcastically then went silent. The joke also made the deer stop his cheer and look at the TV. He saw many emotions but none of which were ones he’s seen before. He looked hurt, depressed and most of all exhausted. Well, he’s seen exhausted because their fights would last hours. But he wasn’t physically exhausted, he was exhausted mentally.

He was tired of the constant pain of not being loved, the pain of being alone, and the pain the Valentino brought upon him. He wanted to rest and get away from the pain, but he knew that there was no place he could go to receive that freedom he so longed for. Of course, he's talked with Angel about the situation many times and vise versa. But it wasn’t the same as being loved and having someone move heaven and hell for you.

“Well I guess I should thank you for um, patching me up.” Vox said looking at his wrists. 

“Wonderful! Now you can thank me by indulging me in the situation.” the deer stated, gestured to the TV's wounds. Vox looked at him with the same questions in his head when Angel asked the same request. “Don't worry my friend it's just for curiosity.” he assured, as if reading his mind. Then the TV took a long, deep breath and for the 2nd time, he told the painful story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. Like I said, they will get longer.


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He-yo! I'm not dead. I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner. On Friday, i was tested positive with COVID so I've been in my room locked away from the world :( but I'm good I just cant smell or taste which sucks ass. Anyway, here's the next chapter

Again the story left the listener in shock, of course this one being good at hiding his expressions behind his smile. Vox knew better than to become vulnerable, especially when in front of the Radio demon. But he was too broken to care.

“It’s been like this for years…,” he said in a soft, quiet tone. “Anyways, after I blacked out I guess Angel took me here. Which of course leads me to my first question, where am I?” 

“Ah yes, this is the Hotel.” Alastor answered. 

“You mean that Hotel the princess founded….for redemption?” He asked, recalling the announcement the princess made about it...and the disaster that came after. The Deer simply nodded. In return, Vox gave one nod and it went back to the silence.

After what seemed like a century of silence, Alastor was the first to break it. “My question is why?” Vox looked up at him in confusion. “Why would you let him get a hit? Aren’t you supposed to be the “strongest” out of the, V’s, or whatever you call it.?” Vox gave a heavy sigh.

“If that’s what you hear then yes...strongest as in power and strength, yes, but strongest as in emotional and mental strength…” Vox trailed, looking back at the fire. He had a dreadful look on his face that nagged at the radio demon for some particular reason. The deer had nothing left to say so he decided to study his supposed-to-be rival. The radio demon still didn’t know the reason as to why he helped the TV in the first place.

Maybe it was for Angel because he knew it would be better to have someone with the same experience by the spiders side, or maybe because he didn’t tolerate any abuse no matter who the victim is. But Vox is to be nothing but a rival to him, right? Alastor decided right there that he didn’t want to be mixed up in his feelings so he tried to list everything bad about the overlord. He was obnoxious, a show off, his taste in technology was far beyond the deer's liking, and….and...Alastor drew a blank. He suddenly couldn't find anything else distasteful about the TV. If he were to list the dislikes he had about the media overlord a few moments prior to Angel bringing him in, he would have an equivalent to the naughty list of things to say. But now…

He looked at the tv, who was still staring deeply into the fire and lightly sighed. “Tea?” he asked. Vox looked at him and gave a quiet “hm”. “Would you like some tea? I don't know if you can consume anything but it would be considered rude not to ask.” the TV gave an unsure face. 

“Yes I can consume things and yes I would like some tea, thank you.” he then answered. The deer nodded and got up and went to his tea table in the back of the room and poured himself and his guest some tea. “How come you're being nice to me? I would have figured you to be the last person to help me or even care.” 

The deer looked back at him without moving his head and sighed. “Well…” he started, like he had some mini statement to give. “I did it for Angel. I thought it was convenient for him to have a companion with the same problems.” Truth is he didn’t know and it nagged at him. He finished prepping the tea and walked back over to the living room area of his room and carefully handed the tea to the overlord, who gave a quiet thank you after taking it. 

“Do you like him?” Vox asked out loud.

“What? Oh no no. I’ve just learned to accept him as a friend. He’s a rather interesting person to talk to you know. But no, not to offend the dear spider, but he is not what you call my type.” he answered.

“So what is your type?” the TV gave a curious smirk while sipping his tea.

“Well, I can say that it isn’t a person crazed in intercourse or has a monitor for a head.” Vox gave a small chuckle at the last part of that comment. He had an overall idea of just what Alastor’s type was and he knew it wasn’t someone like himself or Angel. Although he liked the idea of the type being him, he wasn't going to flat out say that he wasn’t all too bad. He had a feeling that Alastor already figured that out. 

Vox sipped his tea and stared out in front of him, his gaze not really landing on anything. He set his tea down and laid back, lightly wincing at the new pressure against the back of his shoulder. He yawned, which caused a natural glitch on the screen. He then drew his gaze on the tea cup. It was a fine, detailed, little cup. There were two main paintings on either side of the cup, one of a buck, and the other was a little house or cottage in the middle of the woods. The handle resembled that of a deer antler and the rim was a golden color. Such a pure thing to have in Hell. The little plate it sat on matched with a little picture of a deer running in a never ending circle around the dish. In the center was the saying, “Dear forget-me-not.”, in gold cursive.

“Such a pretty thing for Hell.” the TV noted out loud, picking up the dishes and sipping his tea once more.

“Yes, they were a gift from Charlie for helping out with the hotel.” he said, looking at his own. “I quite like them, despite the saying that has nothing to do with the pictures or tea.” Vox nodded. He realized just how much he enjoyed the peace, how much he enjoyed not having the deer demon at his throat, insulting him and making him have to doge large, black tentacles. He enjoyed his company. But there was always something to ruin it.

There was a light knock on the door before it creaked open. Both overlords looked over to see Angel was the one intruding the peace. “Oh your up, shit.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Vox asked, lifting a brow. 

“Um, yes and no. Look, please don't get mad I didn’t have a choice, Charlie she…” the spider fiddled with his hands and looked at Vox with sorry eyes. “I’m sorry…” Vox looked at him confused. Then the 12 ft reason for the apology walked in and almost caused the media overlord to short circuit then and there.

“Hello, Voxy~”

**Author's Note:**

> I have up to chapter 3 complete and will post every other day as best as possible. I do have school so idk if it will get in the way or not. But anyway, please support me on twitter and here if you liked the chapter!


End file.
